Traditional open surgery is performed to repair various joints and orthopedic problems throughout the human body. Open surgery often has long recovery times with large scars and requires intensive rehabilitation. There is a large cost associated with performing these procedures, including operating room time, personnel needed, and use of medical materials.
Arthroscopic surgery is becoming increasingly popular, compared to traditional open surgery, because arthroscopic surgery generally does less damage, is less invasive, is safer, and produces less scarring in and around joints. Further, compared to traditional open surgery, arthroscopic surgery results in faster healing and a quicker return of a patient to full productivity, and reduces costs.